A house, Bishounens, and a truth or dare game
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: Everyone has a week sleepover at Maliks house. Things get out of hand between the boys when they play all games their demented minds can think up. Thruth or dare strip poker. J/S YY/YB M/R YM/O H/M
1. The sleepover news

House, Bishonens, one truth or dare game.

What do you do?

On with the story! Jounouchi, disclaimer please…

Jounouchi: Raven no own Yu-Gi-Oh! I swear it.

Seto: Oh Jou?

Jou: yes dear?"

Seto: Am I aloud to have a candy bar?

Jou: 0_o

Kena: Uhh, as Raven said, on with the story.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Ring, ring. "Hello?" Jounouchi Katsuya asked as he answered his phone.

"Jou? Guess what!" Yugi's cheerful voice chirped over the other line. "Malik's sister is leaving town! And Isis said that we can have a slumber party over there… just no girls."

"Then I guess inviting Honda is clearly out of the question." He joked, as he looked at his best friend asleep on his bed. "He's more of a girl than Mai."

"I heard that." Honda mumbled as he rolled over, wrapping his arm around Jou's waist for support. "What's up?"

"Sleepover at Malik's." Jou said with a lopsided grin. "You going?"

Honda murmured something incoherent into Jou's shoulder blade before nodding. "Who's all going?"

Jou handed to phone to Honda, who merrily listened to the list. "Malik's house eh? Oh, Otogi is going?" Honda's face brightened considerably at this name. "Wait, did you say the Kaiba's?" {One thing, in my story, these guys are 17, and Mokuba is 15. Not 11, or whatever age he is.}

"Yes, everyone is going except the girls! No girls aloud." Yugi chirped as he grabbed the phone back from Yami, who was trying desperately trying to talk to Jou. "Jou!"

"It's for you." Honda said as he put the phone back to Jou's here. "No girls… Yeah! No friendship speeches!"

"I agree… What's up Yug'?" He asked as he heard Yami and his hikari wrestling on the other line. "Yugi?"

"Not Yugi, its Yami." The dark half replied as he held Yugi at arm length, Yugi being to short to reach up and grab the phone. "This sleepover is lasting all week, that means six days, seven nights, us guys, and Malik's sick mind."

"But isn't Malik's mind what makes the whole thing fun?" Yugi asked, confusion written across his face.

"Yami, stop teaching your light bad thoughts. Block the stupid mental link when you think nasty thoughts, it is not right!" Jou said as he listened to Yugi talk about strip poker.

"He started it!" Yami whined when Yugi started on truth or dare. "Hey, Yugi, stop the thoughts… I can't see him till tonight." Yami said, letting his guard down long enough to let Yugi grab the phone.

"Joey, be ready by two, and bring your jeep. Pack enough clothes to last a week or more, you know how bad you are at poker."

"Shove it shrimp." Jou joked as he reached for his duffle bag. "We'll be ready here soon. Is anyone coming over here before we leave? If so, who, I don't think Otogi knows that I'm living with Honda for a few days while dads in jail."

"Just Kaiba and Mokuba, I gave them directions. They'll be there soon, so be dressed."

"Give us some credit Yugi, we are dressed." Jou said as little to loud, getting a smack on the wall from another room for waking up Honda's dad. "Catch yah later."

"Later, see you soon. Oh and drop by here first before heading over to Malik's, Yami wants to show off his new car."

"There is no way his new car is better than my Jeep Wrangler (sorry, I'm a big fan, I have one and I love 4 wheeling in it.) What kind is it, and what color?"

"It's yellow, a few shades darker than yours. And it's a ford frontier. (Drool worthy truck, a bright yellow, 4x4 ford frontier, **drools** I think I need a tissue) Nice truck."

"Yeah Yug', truck, not car. We'll be there as soon as moneybags and mop head Mokuba get here."

"Hey, I thought you like Mokuba?"

"I do, he started that joke, not me. See yah soon, later.

"Later." With that, Yugi hung up and went to help Yami pack.

Meanwhile Kaiba and Mokuba were on their way down to Honda's, holding duffle bags of clothes and other items. "Mokuba, how did you talk me into this again?"

"Oh come on big brother. It won't hurt to get closer to that crush of yours, now will it? You are _always_ talking about him in your sleep."

"Oh, the little boy has room to talk. Mr. Oh Honda is so hot!"

"Whatever, we're here." Mokuba pointed out, knocking on the door.

"Looks like they're here." Jou said with dismay. 'Of all people, I have to drive that ass Kaiba around…'

TBC

Raven: Well, come on, tell me what you think and if I should continue, if so, the next chap will have some good humor, promise.

Jou: Still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Seto: If she did, the show wouldn't include Anzu except for some humor bashing. And all of us would be hitting on each other kissing.

Raven: Yup, I'm a big big big Yaoi fan!

Kena: REVIEW!


	2. Time to go

Chapter 2: Time to go.

"Come on already!" Kaiba shouted as he pounded his fist on the wood door. "Let us in! It's over a hundred degrees out here you know!"

"I'm coming!" A harsh whisper came out from the other side of the door. "Keep it down! We don't need Honda's dad on our cases right about now!" Jou hissed as he opened the door, immediately getting glomped by Mokuba. "Nice to see you to squirt."

"I am not a squirt!" Mokuba replied harshly as he stood up straight, facing Jou. "I am officially only one and a half inches shorter than you Katsuya."

"Which still makes you shorter. But nothing compared to Yugi and Yami, they're still the shortest still." He looked up to meet with fiery ice blue eyes. "Kaiba…"

"Yes Mutt?"

"Oh knock off the bullshit and throw your stuff in my jeep, we are leaving as soon as Honda gets his lazy ass outta bed." Jou said before heading for his bag and keys. "Honda Hiroto! Of you do not get down here right now, I'll make sure to eat the donuts and cake Yami saved for you!" He called as he went to step out the door, only to be pushed out of the way by none other then Honda, who jumped into the back of the yellow jeep. "Baka…" Jou muttered with a grin. "Come on Kaiba's, we have a week filled party to go too."

Everyone piled into Jou's jeep, ready to leave. "You know puppy. Yellow just does not suit you. Maybe you should have gotten a pink jeep instead, or a pink clown car." Seto remarks, quickly getting jabbed in the ribs. He turned, glaring at the offender. Mokuba just grinned. "Yeah, yeah Mokuba… I love you too."

Jou made his way through the city, finally stopping in front of the game shop, looking in the driveway he spotted what he guessed was Yami's new truck. "Hmm, and he says I have a fetish for yellow." Jounouchi smirked as he hopped out of the jeep and honked the horn on Yami's ford. 

"Who in Ra's name is touching my truck!?" A low voice rumbled from the apartment above the game shop. "Get away from my baby!"

"But Yami, I thought I was your baby…" Yugi whined as he sat down on his bed to pout.

"No Yugi, you are not my baby." Yami earned a disappointed look from the light, accompanied with bright amethyst puppy eyes sparkling with tears. "You are my fuck buddy!" 

Yugi along with the others outside all fell over, Yugi twitching violently. "Yami! You already fucked you hikari!? Are you stupid!?" Jou yelled as he ran up the stairs, bursting through Yugi's bedroom door. "Yugi?"

"No, I-I-I haven't… yet. No, that's not what I-I oh never mind." Yami stuttered before giving up.

"Yami… What does 'fuck' mean?" Yugi asked, blinking up innocently. "Is it when you walked in on me in the shower this morning?"

Yami blushed, a dark red, before swallowing vigorously. "N-no Yugi, 'fuck means, uhh."

"Fuck means sex oh little naïve one." Jou finished, taking a low bow, a smirk playing across his features.

"Sex?" Yugi was now utterly confused. "What is this sex?"

"Yugi! You know what sex is! We went through it in junior high! And high school! Sex… As in, well sex!" Jou screamed in disbelief. "Oh forget it, let's just go."

Yami and Jou hastily made their retreat from the room, Yugi following behind smiling brightly. 'Oh if they only knew, oh they are going to be so surprised with my knowledge, I'm not as innocent as they think. Dumb asses.' 

They all piled into Jou's jeep and made their way to Malik's house, finding that Ryou and Bakura were already there. "Hey guys…. Kaiba." Ryou said, starting out cheerfully and ending in a dull response.

"Guys, we are only here for fun, come on inside." Malik said from his bedroom window, completely shirtless and drool worthy. "Yami, did you bring the name tags for the play?"

"Of course." Yami said smiling.

"And this is going to be fun. Come on in everybody and pull a name tag from Yami on the way."

"And this play is?" Mokuba asked, a little skeptic.

"Just something my yami, Yami, Yugi, and me all made up yesterday." Malik answered as Yami stepped in front of the door shuffling a bunch of papers around in what seemed to be Jou's favorite hat. Which got noticed very fast.

"Yami, where did you find my hat?" Jou asked, looking over that tattered and torn up old ball cap. "Yami?"

"Pick a name, any name Jou."

Jou reached in and pulled out a scrap of paper. Reading it over out loud. "Elizabeth Channy: Tommy's beautiful crush. Will do anything for her, a suspect in the death of Herbert Shoran, Elizabeth's boyfriend. What the hell? Are you saying I'm a dumb girl?" He looked around desperately. "No body better pick this Tommy character." He growled before looking back at Yami. "Can I re-pick?" 

"Nope." Yami said shaking his head. "There are eleven characters in all. One will be Herbert, the handsome millionaire and Elizabeth's fiancée. Whoever gets this man will act dead, while the other figure out which the killer is. It's a mystery game in a way. But it is also a hide and goes kiss. Every girl (guy) hides, while the guys try and figure out which girl was with the actual killer. One of the guys is the killer. Killing Herbert over plain jealousy."

Yami looked at the stunned and confused faces. "Ok, ok. Hunt down the killer. You have to kiss who you thin it is, easy enough? Now draw your names. The characters are, Elizabeth: Herbert's fiancée, Tommy: One who has a crush on Elizabeth, Herbert: Dead millionaire, Tony: Gay lover of Clark, Clark: Man who has no idea Tony is Tony, Tory: Herbert's female secretary, and a few others. Now pick!"

TBC

Raven: Next chapter is the mystery play. But I need ideas for 3 more girls, and 2 more guys. And I need to know who you think the killer should be, ok?

Kena: is she confusing or what?

Raven: Hut up! REVIEW!


	3. I've NEVER!

Chapter 3  
  
Everyone walked up, picked out their names, and moaned each time. "Screw this!" Honda threw his paper to the ground. "I am not playing a girl!"  
  
"Now why not Honda, you are doing a good job of acting like one now." Malik said while smirking. Getting the "Shut up" he was waiting for, he dropped his paper to the ground and walked back into the house.  
  
Jou looked around, noticing everyone dropping everyone's characters on the ground, and smiled. Grabbing his lighter he gathered up every scrap of paper he could see, even the ones Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, and Kaiba were still holding. "Hey mutt! What do you think you are doing."   
  
Jou, simply sticking his tongue out at him, walked over to the sidewalk, kicking excess dirt out of the way, put all the papers down in a small pile. "Now we have no choice but to not do this stupid game thing." He smiled as he lit all the papers on fire.  
  
"W... what are you doing?!" Yami screamed as he watched the small fire slowly smolder out. "That was supposed to be for a fun game baka!"  
  
"Didn't look like one. I have a better idea. Let us play truth or dare! What do you say?" Jou said as he looked around at everyone outside.  
  
"I'm in!" Honda shouted as he ran to the front door. "Let's go guys! Get in here, we have another game set up as well!"  
  
"And that game would be?" Kaiba growled, noticing the smirk slipping into Malik's features.   
  
"We shall tell you later, but first, how about we play truth or dare, since Jou already brought that up?"  
  
"I think we should play 'I've never'!" Mokuba shouted as he ran after Honda.  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba gave his brother a dumb look. "How do you know about that game?"  
  
"Uum... I uhh, I watched you get drunk at one of your business parties and play it with everyone." Mokuba turned red slightly. "I learned a few things about you a little boy like me really shouldn't know... like the time you Mmmrmph..."  
  
"Hush!" Kaiba hissed as he hastily covered his brother's mouth. "Come on, let's go inside."  
  
"Is there something you are not telling us priest?" Marik asked as he stepped up next to his Hikari.  
  
Seto blushed, but quickly covered it up with a stony face. "No, now let's move inside before we catch chill."  
  
"You worry to much." Jou said, strutting past him. "The big bad CEO of a very large company scared of getting sick."  
  
"I don't get sick, Mokuba does."  
  
"Umm, guys..." Ryou cuts in, embarrassed. "What is 'I've never'? Is it a game?"  
  
"It's a drinking game." Jou answered before Mokuba could spill his brothers secrets from the game. "WE all sit in a circle, liquor all around, and the first person starts with a sentence. Say he says "I've never kissed another guy" So those who have kissed another guy have to drink a shot. If only one person is left, and hasn't passed out, they win the game."  
  
"Sounds fun." Bakura purred as he brushed past everybody and into the house. "Come on than people, move it!"  
  
"Let's go!" Mokuba shouted as he grabbed both Seto's and Jou's hands and dragged them inside, the others hot on the tail.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it was so short guys, but I am at a loss, I need opinions and good game ideas here for everybody to play, anyone want to give ideas? Come on, please be helpful!  
  
And I great big hug, huge cookie, and a large thank you to all those who read my story, catch you all next time. HEARTS AND SMILES 


	4. I NEVER! Continued!

Chapter 4: I never continued!

Sorry for the extremely late update.

Jou looked through all of Malik's cabinets, pulling out every kind of liquor he spied. There was a very large variety to choose from. "Do we have enough shot glasses for everybody?" Jou asked, looking at the blonde Egyptian, who just smirked. "What am I asking? You have enough liquor to keep an army down, of course you have shot glasses."

They gathered up everything they needed and made themselves known in the living room. Everyone moved to make a circle, and the alcohol and glasses were placed in the middle. Everyone grabbed a glass and a bottle of liquor and look up and Jou and Malik. "Who wants to begin?" Jou asked, taking a seat next to Yugi and Yami. Bakura raised his hand.

"I never kissed Anzu." He spat out, watching Yugi, Yami, Honda, and Mokuba all take their first shot. He blanched. "How the hell could any of you kiss her! She's a slut!"

"Accident." They all replied instantly.

"Do explain." Malik said, leering at them.

"She kissed us each on the mouth about a week ago at the arcade." Mokuba replied, looking about ready to puke.

"My turn!" Ryou cheered, thinking the whole thing was going in a circle, and no one interjected. "I never gave someone a lap dance!" He said, blushing like mad, glaring at Bakura as he, Jou, Honda, Yami, Marik, Malik, and of all people Seto took a shot each.

It was Jou's turn to blanch. "Kaiba has given a lap dance?" He stared for a while before starting to giggle, which turned into hysterical laughter, which got him clipped in the jaw by Seto. "It is just hard to believe you know what those are." Jou said, gingerly rubbing his face.

"Me next." Yugi said. He looked deep in thought before blushing. "I never said fuck." Everyone took a shot but Ryou and Yugi.

Jou looked at him. "Yug. You have to shot, you just said fuck." Yugi glared, but took his shot anyway. "Guess it's my turn." Jou looked at his glass. "I never did a strip dance for anyone." Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Yami, and Kaiba took another shot. "You're shitting me Kaiba! Again!" He was going to break out into another peel of laughter until the said brunette was sitting on top of him, hands reaching for his throat. "Least you're being honest!" He choked out.

"Get off of him Kaiba. It's my turn from the looks of it." Yami said, tugging on Kaiba's trench coat. Kaiba sat back in his place. "I never kissed Marik in any way." Bakura and Malik took another. Not surprising. But when Ryou did, everyone stared. "Do explain Ryou."

The white haired boy mumbled something around his glass, earning a few glares before spitting out foursome. "You had a foursome with them!" Jou looked at the blushing boy. "Go Ryou."

"Guess it's me now." Mokuba looked around blushing like mad. "I never, uhh, I never hadawetdream."

"What?" Everyone stared at him.

"I never had a wet dream." Everyone shot.

"I never gave head." Seto piped up, waiting to see who would shot. Everyone did, that included his brother, he looked down in shock at Mokuba. "Excuse me?"

"I can explain that one." Honda interjected. But lost his nerve when Kaiba's icy cold glare was on him. "Umm." He squeaked.

Seto looked back at his brother. "Did you sleep with him Mokuba."

"We only played with our tongues big brother." Mokuba said meekly.

The game kept going from there until only five people were left. Jou, Malik, Marik, Seto, and Bakura. "I never kissed Jounouchi." Bakura slurred out. No one shot.

"I never slept with Jounouchi." Marik slurred as well. Once again, no one shot.

"Why is this based on me now?"

"Because you're hot." Malik answered, crawling into the boys lap, and subtly passed out. Four left.

"I never lost at this game." Seto said, no slurring in his speech. Everyone but Jou shot. Oo, competition.

"Getting bring. Since it is us, why not a quick truth or dare?" Marik asked, pulling his hikari off of Jou.

"I'm game." Jou replied. "You start Bakura."

"OK. Marik. Truth or Dare."

"Dare, duh!"

"Kiss Jou!"

"Can do." He sauntered over to the other blonde, forcefully pushing his lips to the others for a matter of seconds. "All done. My turn. Kaiba, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Seven minute make out session with our cute Jouno, now."

They both blanched.

TBC


End file.
